


Once Upon A September

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Who here saw "Anastasia"? A great song altered to fit Due South.





	Once Upon A September

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

ONCE UPON A SEPTEMBER

Hey mates! This is my first piece of DS fiction, so I hope you like it. It's kinda weired though. I think I've watched Anastasia 1 too many times!! 

**This song is rated G.** Nothin bad. 

This is for Anya, Cinnamon and Han! Oh, and send me feedback!!!!! Enjoy! (I know, I know, I'm a freak!) - Kangal!

# ONCE UPON A SEPTEMBER 

\- to the tune of Once Upon A December

Stetson hats. White half-wolves. Strange stuff I won't remember. When the show's premier airs, Once upon a September.

Fraser's place is safe and warm. Though it's small, he can call it home. Though Ray's gone, Due South lives on In all our memories!

Fraser's dad talks to him And every one thinks he's nutter! He'll be back once again, As the ghost in the closet,

When the show's premier airs, Once upon a September! 

*Anastasia is copyrighted to Don Bluth and all Due South characters to Alliance

kangool1@hotmail.com

* * *

  



End file.
